


Suddenly (Sam Version)

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to tuck his daughter in for bed only to find her already fast asleep. Looking into her angelic face, Sam is overcome with how this little one has dramatically changed his life. </p><p>Inspired by Suddenly from Les Miserables <br/>(Dean Version also posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly (Sam Version)

Sam stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, a loud yawn escaping his lips. He looked over at the clock on the wall in the men of letters library. It read 8:30. There was a time 8:30 was just the beginning of his evening, but since he settled down with you and had a child, he found his schedule dramatically altered. No longer was he able to pick up and leave to go on hunts whenever duty called. Now it required a new level of coordination and re-prioritization. His girls before the world. 

Sure, Sam still went on hunts, but more often he found himself taking on the role the late Bobby Singer played. Answering calls to help other hunters. Finding hunts. Researching. Things that kept him close to home. Close to you, and especially to your little girl. He relished the fact he got to tuck his darling daughter in every night before crawling into bed with you, wrapping you in his embrace, and knowing that he finally had something all his own. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he pushed his chair back and stood up. It was bedtime and he didn’t want to be late. The last time he did, the precocious scamp snuck into Uncle Dean’s room and was giving him tattoos in markers. The memory of telling them it was bedtime caused both parties to pout. 

He smiled brightly as he passed the kitchen waving hello to his older brother before reaching his daughters bedroom.

“Charlie? You ready for bedtime?” He exclaimed peeking his head in, a playful smile on his face. Searching the room he saw his sweet daughter fast asleep at her drawing desk, a bright purple crayon still held against the paper. He chuckled to himself before stepping inside and moving towards her. Carefully he pulled the crayon out of her hand and set it down before picking her small body up in his arms. Looking into her restful face a sudden rush of feelings overcame him. Love. Fear. Hope. Happiness. All of them intermingled causing him to almost shed a tear. 

He never planned on being a father, but it meant the world to him that he was. The first time he held Charlie in his arms he feared he might break her. She was so little. But you calmly reassured him he would be fine. And every time he held her, even now, it brought back that rush of pride that only a father could feel. 

He didn’t notice it at first, but a few tears fell from his eyes. One dropping right on top of his little girls head. He gently wiped it away before setting her on top of the superhero adorned bed. Pulling the bedspread up over her tiny shoulders he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Goodnight sweetie. Daddy will see you in the morning.” 

Making his way back to the drawing desk to clean up the crayons he paused. The project Charlie had worked so hard on she fell asleep made even more tears fall from his eyes. In a million colors and in the style of a small child, was a drawing of his family. Charlie had drawn herself with three hands, each one holding onto Sam, you, and Dean. Sam held the picture in his shaking hands. This picture, this memory, this was what he wanted to cling onto for forever. His family.


End file.
